brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Bacteria/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby. A large circle is shown with the very top and the very bottom off the screen. There is a ring just inside the circle that overlaps the image inside the circle with a slight shadow. Several capsule shaped objects are shown vibrating in place. Each of the objects has several equally spaced short lines extending from its edge. There are some irregular circular shapes in the background. Two orange, irregular droplet shapes are shown moving across the screen. The droplet shapes each have a wavy line like a tail extending out from the round portion of the droplet. The wavy line is moving from side to side. The objects move in the direction of the pointed end of the droplet. TIM: Hmm … that’s odd … The scene changes to show a man, Tim, seated at a table looking into a microscope. Tim looks in the eyepiece of the microscope. The scene changes to show the opening image with a robot, Mini Moby, wearing a cowboy hat. Mini Moby is holding one of the droplet shaped objects by the wavy line and swinging it around its head. Mini Moby then lets go of the object and it flies off the left side of the screen. This is what Tim is seeing through the eyepiece of the microscope. TIM: Moby! The scene changes to show Tim looking in the microscope. Tim looks up and a robot, Moby, enters from the left side of the screen. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Did you clone a microscopic version of yourself? MOBY: Beep. Moby moves its arms out from its sides and then back. TIM: Why do I not believe you? Tim reads from a letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, What are bacteria? From, Sara. TIM: Bacteria are single-celled microscopic organisms, and they make up one of the six kingdoms of life on Earth. The scene changes to show a sketch of some curved lines with no further context. Below the sketch, there is a rectangle. The word Bacteria is shown in the middle of the rectangle. The image on the screen shrinks down to become the middle image in the bottom row of a two by three array of images that is described in the following table. A sketch of a rodent. Text reads: Animals A sketch of branches with leaves Text reads: Plants A sketch of mushrooms Text reads: Fungi A sketch of an amorphous blob Text reads: Protists A sketch of curved lines with no further context Text reads: Bacteria A sketch of round objects roughly the same size and shape Text reads: Archaea TIM: They’re also the most abundant form of life on Earth—there’s something like five nonillion of them right now. The scene changes to show Tim and Moby standing in a house. Tim is wearing a T-shirt with a graphic on it. The graphic is an orange oval with equally spaced lines extending out from it. In the middle of the oval, there is a small shaded oval. The area between the orange oval and the shaded oval is shaded a darker color than the oval at the center. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Five nonillion? That’s a five followed by 30 zeroes. The scene changes to show a blank screen. The number five appears in the top-left corner. After that each of the following appear one at a time: comma zero zero zero comma zero zero zero comma zero zero zero comma zero zero zero comma zero zero zero comma zero zero zero comma zero zero zero comma zero zero zero comma zero zero zero comma zero zero zero. TIM: Even though they’re too small to see with the naked eye, bacteria are all around us. The scene changes to show Tim. TIM: They live in our food, our water, our air, and even inside our bodies! The scene changes to show a blank screen. When Tim says food, an image showing fruits, vegetables, nuts, and a sandwich appears in the upper-left quarter of the screen. When Tim says water, a glass of water appears in the upper-right quarter of the screen. When Tim says air, a cloud appears in the bottom-left corner of the screen. When Tim says inside, a silhouette of a person appears in the bottom-right corner of the screen. TIM: In fact, there are more bacteria inside your digestive tract than there are human beings who have ever lived! The scene changes to show Tim and Moby. MOBY: Beep? Moby raises an arm and taps on its torso, making a hollow sound. TIM: Well, I guess there aren’t any in your digestive tract. But the ones in my digestive tract are pretty important. They break down molecules that my body can’t digest by itself. The video zooms in on Tim’s abdomen and the scene changes to show several capsule shaped objects vibrating in place. Each of the objects has several equally spaced short lines extending from its edge. TIM: And without bacteria, cows wouldn’t be able to eat grass! The scene changes to show three cows grazing in a field. TIM: Plants need bacteria too. The scene changes to show Tim. TIM: They convert nitrogen in the soil into simpler structures that plants can absorb more easily. Of course, not all bacteria are our friends. The scene changes to show three rows of yellow kidney-shaped objects. Each object has a face and several green triangles on it, each shaded to look like spikes. The faces on the objects are showing a wide range of emotions. TIM: Some of them can be pretty nasty, actually. The video zooms in on one of the yellow shapes. The shape’s eyebrows are slanted down towards the middle of its face and its teeth are bared. TIM: Bacteria are responsible for strep throat, food poisoning, tuberculosis, and a whole bunch of other diseases! A woman is shown lying in a bed. Her cheeks are flushed and she has bags under her eyes. There is a thermometer in her mouth. MOBY: Beep? The scene changes to show Moby frowning. TIM: Don’t worry—most of these infections can be treated by drugs called antibiotics, which kill the offending bacteria. The scene changes to show a part of a label on a prescription bottle. In the upper-left corner of the label, the prescription symbol is shown. There is a horizontal line below the symbol. Below the line, the word antibiotics is shown. Below that, on the right side of the label, three horizontal lines are shown. The video zooms out until the entire prescription bottle is shown. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Oh, no—bacteria actually come in lots of different shapes and sizes. The scene changes to show several different shapes of bacteria. TIM: But the most common forms are rods, spheres, and spirals. The screen fades slightly so that all of the images are slightly shaded. When Tim says rods, a group of capsule shaped bacteria brighten. When Tim says spheres, a group of round bacteria brighten. When Tim says spirals, a long spiral shaped bacterium brightens. TIM: Some can’t move, but others move using whip-like strands called flagella. The scene changes to show part of a shape with black lines on the outside of it in the bottom-left corner of the screen. The shape moves up and to the right, exiting the screen. When the rear end of the object appears, a vibrating curvy line is shown extending behind the object. A second object enters from the bottom right of the screen and moves up and to the left. There is a vibrating curvy line attached to the rear end of this object as well. When Tim says flagella, the word flagella appears in the bottom-right corner of the screen. TIM: But whatever they look like, bacteria are prokaryotic cells meaning that their nuclear material is not surrounded by a membrane. The scene changes to show Tim and Moby. When Tim says prokaryotic, the word prokaryotic appears in the bottom-left corner of the screen. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Right—unlike animal and plant cells, most bacterial cells don’t contain many complex organelles; inside their cell walls, they’re pretty simple. The scene changes to show the cross section of an animal cell on the left half of the screen. When Tim says plant, the cross section of a plant cell appears on the right side of the screen. When Tim says most, the scene changes to show a rod shaped bacterium with a flagellum. When Tim says don’t, a portion of the surface of the bacterium fades away and the interior of the cell is visible. Inside the cell, there are several purple circles and blue spheres. There is also a large orange scribble in the center of the cell. TIM: There's a nucleus-like structure called the nucleoid which contains genetic material, and also some ribosomes, which make proteins. But that's pretty much it! When Tim says nucleus, the orange scribble flashes. When Tim says nucleoid, the word nucleoid appears in the upper-left corner of the screen. When Tim says ribosomes, the purple circles and blue spheres start flashing and the word ribosomes appears in the bottom-right corner of the screen. TIM: Some bacteria are able to generate their own energy through photosynthesis, and some survive by digesting chemicals in their environments. The scene changes to show Tim. TIM: Most bacteria reproduce asexually in a process called fission. The scene changes to show a generic bacterial cell, a dark red oval containing a small oval shaped region shaded pink. Between the dark red oval and the pink region, there are two rings. The outermost ring is shaded red and the other ring is shaded with a slightly darker red. The entire shape begins to stretch wider and wider. When Tim says process, the oval begins to narrow in the center and starts to resemble the number eight. When Tim says fission, the pink oval separates into two pink ovals and the word fission appears in the upper-left corner of the screen. TIM: Fission produces two cells with the same genetic material as the parent cell. The cell continues to stretch and narrow in the middle. When Tim says fission, the darker red ring forms two rings, one around each pink oval. Then the opposite sides in the middle touch and the cell has formed two separate cells identical to the original cell. TIM: Some bacteria, though, exchange genetic material in a process that’s closer to sexual reproduction. The scene changes to show Tim and Moby. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Well, two bacteria can exchange genetic material through a thin tube. The scene changes to show two generic bacterial cells. One cell enters from the left side of the screen and the other enters from the right side of the screen. The cells move toward each other until Tim says exchange. Then the cell on the right extends a red line that touches the cell on the left. TIM: Bacteria can reproduce very quickly—sometimes as fast as once every 20 minutes! The scene changes to show several capsule shaped objects vibrating in place. Each of the objects has several equally spaced short lines extending from its edge. As Tim is speaking, more of the objects appear on top of the original objects. TIM: Because their structure is so simple, bacteria can mutate really quickly, too, which means they can evolve pretty fast. The scene changes to show a bacterium as a yellow kidney-shaped object with a face and several green triangles on it, each shaded to look like spikes. The face has eyes and a mouth. The mouth is a white triangle where the right side is a vertical line. There are three lines dividing the mouth into parts. A cloud appears over the bacterium. When the cloud disappears, the bacterium is shown with muscular arms and a different face. On the new face, the eyebrows are a shallow v and the mouth has bared teeth. TIM: One thing's for certain, though: Life as we know it wouldn't exist without bacteria. The scene changes to show Tim and Moby. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Yup—bacteria are among the oldest forms of life on the planet! No one really knows the exact order of events, but it’s thought that early bacteria evolved around 3.5 billion years ago, roughly the same time as other prokaryotes called archebacteria, or archaea. The scene changes to show a rocky landscape and a sea of lava. There is a fire burning in the sea of lava. The sun is partially below the horizon. In the upper-left portion of the screen, there is a rainstorm with lightning shown. A comet crosses the region between the storm and the sun. In the foreground, there is a pool of green liquid. The video pans down and shows more of the pool of green liquid. When Tim says evolved, a yellow kidney shaped object with a face partially emerges from the green pool. When Tim says other prokaryotes, a blue kidney shaped object with a face partially emerges from the green pool to the right of the yellow object. When Tim says archebacteria, the word archebacteria appears in the bottom-left corner of the screen. When Tim says archaea, the word archaea appears above the word archebacteria. TIM: For several billion years, these guys were the only forms of life on Earth! YELLOW KIDNEY-SHAPED OBJECT: Ooooh, pretty. TIM: Back then, there was very little oxygen in the atmosphere. The scene changes to show Tim. TIM: But bacteria changed all that. Through photosynthesis, they slowly filled the atmosphere with the oxygen we complex organisms now breathe! When Tim says through, the scene changes to show the sun above a featureless brown landscape. Yellow dotted lines extend from the sun to the bottom of the screen. Trees, bushes, grass, and a pond fade in to cover the brown region as the dotted lines from the sun exit the screen. Then, several animals appear in the landscape. There is a lizard climbing on a tree, a bird flying in the sky, a bear looking over a bush, a butterfly flying across the screen, a rabbit looking out from behind a second bush, and a dog drinking from the pond. TIM: After all these years, bacteria and their archaea relatives are still around. The scene changes to show Tim and Moby. TIM: You already know where bacteria live. You can find archaea in some of the most extreme places on the planet, like hot springs, salt lakes, and deep ocean vents with no sunlight. When Tim says you, the scene changes to show an orange kidney shaped object with arms, legs, and a face surfing. When Tim says some, the image on the screen shrinks to fit in the upper-left quarter of the screen. When Tim says hot springs, a picture of a group of geysers is shown in the upper-right quarter of the screen. When Tim says salt, a lake is shown in the bottom-left corner of the screen. When Tim says deep, a smoking deep ocean vent with bubbles coming out of it is shown in the bottom-right corner of the screen. SURFING KIDNEY-SHAPED OBJECT: Gnarly, man! TIM: Seeing how these guys survive in such inhospitable environments gives scientists a peek at what life was like billions of years ago. The scene changes to show Tim. MOBY: Beep! The scene changes to show Tim and Moby. Moby is looking in a microscope. Moby stands up and gestures to the microscope. MINI MOBY: Beep! The view changes to show the view inside the microscope. Several capsule shaped objects are shown vibrating in place. Each of the objects has several equally spaced short lines extending from its edge. On top of these objects, several copies of Mini Moby are shown. TIM: I hope it wasn’t like that … Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Science Transcripts